True Love?
by Prolifik
Summary: What would happen if Joey didn't go with Pacey on True Love?
1. Default Chapter

Pacey walked off the boat formally known as True Love. His greeting party  
consisted of three people. Buzz the young boy who he had babysat and taken  
care of before he left for the summer. A beautiful blonde who at this point  
in time he called his best friend, and his big brother Doug Witter, whom he  
had become so close to over the phone. Jen ran up to him and hugged him  
lovingly. "So good to have you back" she said. " Wish I could say the same  
about being here" he replied. "Oh enough with that little brother I  
promised Buzz here you would take him to the Rialto" Doug said. " You mean  
to tell me I just got home and already I have to something. I was looking  
forward to a nice relaxing day on the couch." "Sorry little bro no can do."  
" Fine come on Buzz what do you want to see, The Lion King, Beauty and the  
Beast?" " Are you crazy you crazy? You're such a sap. I want to see some  
guns and guts exploding how about a little Terminator 2?" " Your wish is my  
command let's go pipsqueak."  
When Pacey walked in he saw something that he wasn't ready for. Joey and  
Dawson, they were holding hands and buying tickets to the same movie that  
he and Buzz were going to see. " Hey Buzz you sure you don't want to see  
The Lion King? I hear Simba is great in it." "Your such a dweeb, come on."  
They bought the tickets and unfortunately Buzz picked two seats right  
behind Dawson and Joey.  
The whole movie Pacey could not take his eyes off of Dawson and Joey. He  
couldn't help but think that Dawson was touching Joey a lot more then Joey  
was touching Dawson. The credits finished, and Joey and Dawson got up. The  
two of them saw Pacey with Buzz and they stood there hoping that Pacey  
would say something. Pacey would not give them the pleasure. He picked up  
Buzz and was about to leave when Dawson called out to him. " Were sorry it  
had to go down this way. I still want to be your friend, so maybe will see  
you at school." Pacey turned around and stared at Dawson, not able to look  
at Joey. " You once said that things were not ever going to the same, and  
now that you have the one person that I'm not able to live without you want  
to be friends again." Joey walked out passed Pacey looking into his dark  
eyes for less than a millisecond. "What the hell are you doing Pacey? Are  
you trying to make me feel more pain then I already do?" asked Dawson. "  
Pain?" Pacey chuckled. " Are you kidding me? You don't even no pain. Let me  
tell you about pain. My father hates me, I'm the town loser and screw up,  
and my former girlfriend has cheated on me. And to top that all off the  
person who could make me forget all those problems, doesn't love me. So  
excuse me if I seem a little angry," said Pacey. Buzz and Pacey walked out  
of the theathre and Buzz couldn't help but notice a beautiful brunette with  
her head in her hands sobbing. 


	2. 2

Thanks for the feedback and the suggestions . Dedicated to Lulabell and TrueLove01 for the reviews. Thanks a lot. Without Further ado, I bring to you, Part 2 Haha that rhymes  
  
AWake up little bro. Your going to be late for school.@ screamed Douglas Witter. AFive more minutes.@ pleaded Pacey. Doug pulled Pacey out of bed and through him into the bathroom. Five minutes later Pacey was ready to go to school. He grabbed a piece of toast and went to the truck. ASee you later Dougie@ Pacey yelled as he pulled away. Pacey passed Joey=s house and saw her walking on the street. He decided she wasn=t able to catch a ride with Bessie or Bodie, and was about to drive on when he his conscience told him to stop. AWhy the hell do I have a heart@ he asked himself. APotter, you want a ride?@ Joey looked at him with a mix of shock and sadness in her eyes. AI think I=m ok Pace, thanks anyway.@ Pacey looked tired and really didn=t want to fight but new it was the right thing to do. AJust get in Joey. I won=t do anything to you that the Golden Boy wouldn=t like.@ Joey shook her head and hopped in. They drove to school and silence. All the way there Joey kept asking what did she do deserve the kindness of Pacey. When they got to school Joey left Pacey without a thank you or a goodbye. She went straight to Dawson. Pacey just looked on not wanting to stare at Joey. But, he couldn=t help himself, she was so beautiful with her soft brown hair and eyes that could see straight to your soul. ASo Pacey are you just going to stand there and stare or you going to go over and say hello for once?@ a voice asked. A You know Jen I did my good deed for the week, so I don=t think putting a broken friendship back together is my responsibility.@ A I guess so, but it would be nice to see@ replied Jen. At lunch Pacey payed for his food and sat at the same table he had eaten at for the past two weeks. Jen was getting extra help in math so he had no other choice. In his range of view he could see Dawson and Joey along with Andie and Jack. Pacey had not talked to either Andie or Jack and didn=t plan on doing it while Dawson or Joey was their. He ate his food in silence and made his way to his car. Pacey had all studies halls after lunch and wasn=t required to go to them. As he went to the car someone tapped him on the back. Pacey turned and in front of him saw Dawson. Pacey grimaced and sighed AWhat do you want Dawson?@ A I was wondering if you wanted to come over? The gang and I are having movie night.@ AThanks but no thanks@ replied Pacey. Dawson walked way with his head down. He turned around again and was about to open the door when Jen came running at him holding a paper in her hand. AAn A+ can you believe it?@ A What=s the big deal you were always good in math.@ A What=s the big deal? What=s the big deal? Pacey where have you been all last year?@ AChasing after an unattainable person@ replied Pacey grimly. A Don=t try to get me down because were going to Washington this weekend.@ A Jen I=m already confused as it is, don=t make it worse.@ Jen smiled and handed him a letter. Pacey read the letter throughly. A So since you have one of the two highest cumulative averages in math your allowed to go on a trip, free of charge to New York with one other person?@ Jen nodded and her head. A And guess who=s coming with me.@ Pacey smiled and gave her a bear hug. Pacey and Jen got to the air port at about 9:00 a.m. and boarded the plane at about 10:30. ASo Jen who are the other two people that are coming with us on our little excursion to New York?@ As if it was scripted Joey and Dawson sat down in the next aisle of seats to Jen and Pacey. AIs it to late to turn back?@Pacey asked. 


End file.
